


Dedication

by Time_Stick



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Gore, Other, Swearing, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_Stick/pseuds/Time_Stick
Summary: Legend, Mask, and the ancient god Fierce Deity explore locations around Warrior's Hyrule to find scolls which tell the true tale of Hyrule.
Relationships: Fierce Deity & Link (Legend of Zelda), Fierce Deity (Legend of Zelda)/Original Character(s), Legend (Linked Universe) & Everyone, Legend/ Original Character (Linked Universe), Mask & Legend & Fierce Deity (Linked Universe)
Kudos: 4





	Dedication

Fierce Deity and Mask walk cautiously through the dense forest.

"Link, Is something wrong?" Fierce Deity turned to his left and looked down at the shaking child.

"I-I’m scared." Mask trembled.

"Why is that?"

"I-I’m not sure, I just feel so s-s-scared" Mask said with tear glazed eyes.

Fierce sighed.

"Where's that heroes spirit Hylia won't shut up about, Hmm?"

Mask shivered and stopped in his place.

"Hero’s still g-get s-scared right?" Mask looked at Fierce beginning to calm down.

"Of course, but you're the greatest hero. Aren't you?" Fierce had a small smile playing on his lips.

"I am?" Mask had a small gleam of determination in his eye.

"Even better than me. Hell, It took me centuries to even get close to where you are now kid" Fierce now had a full smile as he pulled Mask closer for a hug.

Mask wrapped his arms around Fierce, "Thank you."

"Anything." Fierce quickly straightened up and looked around after hearing a noise around them.

"What the fuck?" Mask mumbled.  
"Language." Fierce said as he stood towards the noise.

"What’s wrong?" Mask stayed close to Fierce.  
"Stay here."  
"Ok." Mask stood still in his place.

Fierce walked carefully through the trees out of Mask's sight, returning at least 20 minutes later covered in, blood.

"Are you ok?" Fierce immediately got on his knees to check Mask over for injuries.

"I’m fine. Nothing happened. The real question is are YOU ok?!" Mask asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine," Fierce grunted, "Let's keep moving. I'd rather not 'adventure' with you in the dark."

Mask collected himself and looked over the giant deity and his armor.

"Alright, are you sure you’ll be ok?" Mask looked up to Fierce for a response.  
Fierce did nothing to reply and place his sword on his back  
"Let's move."

'He's clearly avoiding the question' Mask scrunched his face in thought.

"Stop worrying about me. We'll be back in Hyrule soon and you can fawn over that farm girl again," Fierce began to walk, "Malon, was her name?"

Mask froze.

"I-I DONT FAWN OVER HER!" Mask started blushing heavily as he hid his face in his tunic.

"Yeah sure tiny," Legend chuckled from behind the two, "Time's wife says otherwise."

Fierce growled and pulled his Sword on Legend.

"Who are you."  
Legend simply raised a brow with a hand on his hip, upsetting the deity further. Mask cowards behind Fierce's leg.

"Really Mask, just gonna let him kill me?" Legend rolled his eyes and showed the back of his left hand, displaying the triforce.

Fierce nodded and retreated his threatened attack.  
Mask peeked out, "How do you have that, mister?"

"Well, I'm Link. The hero of Legend." Legend's gaze softened as he saw Mask.

"You're young."  
"And can kick your ass."  
"Language."   
"I'm sure you could bud." Legend lightly smiled.

"Now, I was ordered by Princess Zelda to accompany you too." Legend sighed and pulled a letter out of his bag holding it for someone to take.

Fierce grabbed the letter and read it to himself then sighed, "Fine, you can come along but I’m watching you."

"You should keep watch on your son, not me." Legend smirked.  
Mask looked at Legend with confusion as Fierce snarled at the remark.

"Do you want to come along or not."  
"I have to. Deity."

It was taking everything in Fierce not to kill Legend on spot. 

"Then let’s go"

The three began to walk among the path again.

"Someone's tense int' he?" Legend smirked and nugged Fierce.  
The deity growled and smacked legends elbow away, "Don’t touch me."

"Or. What."  
"Or someone will be receiving a letter sealed with black."  
"Who? Katherine? No. I intend to make it home." Legend growled.  
"Then stay in line and we won’t have a problem." Fierce began to walk away with Mask next to him.

"I don’t know how I feel about him." Mask whispered to Fierce.  
"I don’t like or trust him but he was sent by your queen so we have to keep him with us" Fierce responded.   
"I'm not deaf." Legend mumbled.  
Fierce looked over at Legend, "Do I look like I care"

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?!"  
"Someone who I don’t care what happens to if he steps out of line. So, if you value your life. You’ll be quiet."  
"Legend opened his mouth to say something then closed it, "I'm not breaking another fucking promise."  
"Good, now let’s continue or do you have another remark to make?"  
"My wife expects me back in one piece"  
"Fine, then you better be able to fend for yourself" Fierce turned back and attempted to move forward with Mask at his side.

"God dammit"  
"Where are we even going?"  
"We’re going to the Eldin Caves."  
"Oh Hylia. That's fun"  
"You got a problem with going there, pinkie?" Fierce flicked Legend's scalp and Mask giggled.  
"Shut the fuck up." Legend scrunched his nose.  
Fierce stopped in his tracks.

"I know I didn’t just hear you curse in front of the kid."  
"Want me to do it again? Fucker."  
Fierce said nothing as he spun around and threw a hefty punch straight at Legend's nose, making Legend's eyes glaze over with tears.

"Fuck!" Legend's hand flew to his nose allowing Fierce to throw another punch to his abdomen causing Legend's knees to buckle. Legend shrugged off the pain and threw two left hooks into Fierce's side, barely moving him.

"Glücklich." Fierce chuckled and sent a roundhouse kick into Legend's side, sending him to the ground.  
Legend groaned and agony as he heaved himself up. Fierce smirked and leisurely blocked his opponents attacks, pushing his head backwards. Legend collided with the floor again and covered his ears in hope of the ringing in them to stop.

"Had enough? You pink haired moth-"  
Fierce was cut off by Legend kicking the back of his knee and fell.  
The deity grunted in surprise but easily rose to his feet. 

"Guys Stop!" Mask shouted.


End file.
